Forest Of Unicorns
Forest Of Unicorns (フォレスト・オブ・ユニコーンズ, Forest Of Unicorns) is the fourth track of Rhapsody's first full-length album, Legendary Tales. Lyrics ''Legendary Tales Booklet Lyrics Run holy beloved horse on this peaceful day through these valleys kissed by light where peace is so rare So hardy trees let me hear your words about those memories please tell me all about our hold and epic battles they won Beware of unholy fire my guardian of the trees their flames can't burn the memory the wisdom of the kings The secrets of this forest the ride of unicorns are treasures of these valleys where freedom has its throne where love must reign eternally avoiding acts of war We must have all their valour to defend these lands or the sun in these valleys will not shine again Beware of unholy fire my guardian of the trees their flames can't burn the memory the wisdom of the kings The secrets of this forest the ride of unicorns are treasures of these valleys where freedom has its throne where love must reign eternally avoiding acts of war Actual Lyrics Run holy beloved horse on this peaceful day through these valleys kissed by light where peace is so rare So hardy trees let me hear your words 'bout those memories please tell me all about our hold and epic battles they won Beware of unholy fire Cinzia & Fabio my guardian of the trees Cinzia & Fabio their flames can burn their memories, Cinzia & Fabio the wisdom of the kings Cinzia & Fabio The secrets of this forest Cinzia & Fabio the ride of unicorns Cinzia & Fabio are treasures of these valleys Cinzia & Fabio where freedom has its throne Cinzia & Fabio where love must reign eternally Cinzia & Fabio avoiding acts of war.. Cinzia & Fabio We must have all the valour to defend these lands or the sun in these valleys will not shine again Beware of unholy fire Cinzia & Fabio my guardian of the trees Cinzia & Fabio their flames can burn their memories, Cinzia & Fabio the wisdom of the kings Cinzia & Fabio The secrets of this forest Cinzia & Fabio the ride of unicorns Cinzia & Fabio are treasures of these valleys Cinzia & Fabio where freedom has its throne Cinzia & Fabio where love must reign eternally Cinzia & Fabio avoiding acts of war.. Cinzia & Fabio Beware of unholy fire Cinzia & ???? my guardian of the trees Cinzia & ???? The secrets of this forest Cinzia & ???? the ride of unicorns! Cinzia & ???? (Outro) Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - ''Dreamlands Entry from MightyRhapsody The forest is finally ahead of him and what the nordic fighter feels inside is indescribable. A mystical light allows to see a large part of the forest whilst the whispers of nightfall reach it, murmuring wise words. A strange but also a sense of extreme well-being is all around. The spell goes on and the warrior decides to remain in that magic place all the night. He sits at the foot of a tall tree and soon the reign of dream opens its gates to him. Echoes of ancient battles fought by the old ones cross his mind before the first light of dawn, when a sudden noise awakes the fighter... and in that moment it appears in all its splendour: the white unicorn galloping on the other side of the hill offers a unique spectacle, one witnessed by only very few lucky people. The warrior remains spellbound by the beauty of the forest bathed in the first light of the rising sun. And he immediately begins praying to those proud trees, silent witnesses of past glorious times, to receive from them the strength of the ancient memories: memories of epic battles and epic victories for the army of enchanted lands. The blood of countless soldiers flowed on this grass to defend the forests, rivers, lakes, valleys and mountains... and their sacrifice gave these regions peace for an entire age. But this time the evil forces of abyss are stronger than ever and this peaceful day could be one of the last... It is difficult to leave this wonderful place but the sun is now high in the sky and in the holy valley the soldiers are awaking: the march to Ancelot must go on... Casting Lineup *Member - position Cast :*Chara Trivia :*